Sonic's Inner Circle
by Akarui'sAngel
Summary: {SonAmy / TailsOC / Shadonia/ KnuckRouge/ Creamy} More like a Sonic Generations Story- if you don't like family stories, I suggest you look at another story. This one really warms the heart...awwe! Rated K at the moment, may change later on in chapters. R&R ps. No flames. Chapter 1 is up - Elise & Aurora
1. Introduction at Tails' Wedding

**_Another story has popped up. Hello readers, I hope you enjoy this little teaser to a new story. I do hope you enjoy. PS. I own my own characters apart from the Sonic ones, obviously. You can tell I'm a disney fan too, Aurora was the name I got off sleeping beauty and Elise (Elsa from Frozen) hehe . there will be more to come. For now, I hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

Profiles

Name: Aurora Rose the Hedgehog

Very much like her father. Adventurous, outgoing, cocky and high-spirited. Aurora was given her name by Cream who said that when she was born, she was always sleeping and claimed her the sleeping beauty. Her fur is much like her mother's, a rosy pink but has quills that curve round from the side of her head, again like her father. Her normal attire is baby blue top and skirt, with matching blue shoes with a white stripe. She has bright green eyes and a soft spot for her family.

Name: Elise Rose the Hedgehog (Elsa or Ellie for short)

Elise is a cobalt blue hedgehog with a temper at times. She has three quills acting as a fringe and three large spikes coming from the back of her head pointing slightly upwards. She is jolly and warm-hearted and will help anyone who needs it. She's very close to her sister and will keep secrets. Most of her family call her Ellie, however her sister nicknames her Elsa. She's bubbly and cool, much like her mother, but still has a serious streak in her at times when she needs to be. She is the oldest of her family and tends to be the one in charge.

* * *

 **Sonic's Inner Circle**

Introduction

-Tails' Wedding-

Tails nervously paced the study room dressed in his long black tuxedo. He had been waiting for this moment ever since he bent down on one knee and proposed to the love of his life. No one ever believed he would get married, they assumed he would be too engrossed in his gadget making and tinkering to ever settle down. But he proved them wrong. He looked in the mirror and observed himself. He had grown so much since his time on Earth, he was now even taller than all of his friends, which was a bit of a shocker when you think about it. But nevertheless he still remained as the happy, inspired fox that everyone loved.

Just who would have thought he would be marrying today. He turned from the mirror, adjusting his bow tie and standing upright. Boy, he did feel smart. His shiny black shoes sparkled and his proud smile widened.

"Fifi has always wanted to see me in a suit" he told himself. "Now it's the day- she'll be so proud" he imagined his bride's grin as she steps up to the altar. Her bright blue eyes amased by how handsome he looks. He blushes of the thought. Fifi was everything he had dreamed of. A creamy brown vixen with a heart of gold and a smile to match. She was pretty, with wavy hair to frame her face and smaller ears on the top of her head, almost identical to his. It had been so long since he had first met her, accidently bumping into her and her stacks of books she was planning on reading. He was so mesmerized by her white muzzle, her baby pink lips, her crystal blue eyes. He remembered his mouth drying up by her presence and the whole world stopping for a split second. Was it true love at first sight? Is this what Amy felt when she admitted her feelings for Sonic? He had never experienced this kind of emotion. But nor did she, he believed.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there" she whimpered, embarrassed by her clumsiness. She reached down to collect her books, but instead brushed her delicate hand across his, as he too had the same idea.

"It was my fault, I should be more careful" Tails said softly, holding the book. He peeps down and glances at the title, amazed. "Arnold Cavelyn's Extraordinary Cycle of Genetic Encounters" he reads aloud. She blushes red, taking the book from his hand and turning embarrassed.

"I love him, his explanation on life is brilliant. I've read all sixteen books" she whispers shyly, collecting the rest of her books. By this point, Tails had quickly grown attached to this unknown vixen, she loved science friction. Something they both had in common.

"If you love him, I'm sure you will enjoy the Life Style Debate by Mary Gotter" he commented. Again, she blushes, holding up a red velvet book that she had grasped in her arms.

"I was going to read that one tonight" she giggled. "I've never met anyone with the same interest as me…" she said, looking brightly at him. She struggles to balance all her books in one hand before reaching out for a handshake with the other. "My name's Felicity Founder- my friends call me Fifi"

"Pretty name, Mine's Miles Prowler…but you can call me Tails"

That's how they met. And he would never forget that moment, they shook hands and a invisible spark between them waved through their bodies. And now here he was, about to marry that same unique woman. 'She's special' the exact words his friends had said to him when they met her for the first time. Amy grown attached to her instantly, but then Amy always had a lovable way of making friends, even with Cream and Sticks. But with Fifi, they got on like a house of fire. This pleased Tails the most, because by then he could invite them both on a double date with his best friend and everything would go perfect. He smiled warmly at their encounter, his birthday party.

"Everyone I would like you to meet Fifi"

His friends crowded them, welcoming her like family. But Amy was the one that shined the most. She waited for the crowd to disband, before approaching her with a sweet caring smile.

"Hi, I thought I'll wait. I don't want you feeling uncomfortable- my name's Amy Rose" she smiled brighter and Fifi automatically placed out her hand as a greeting like she had done with every other member of Tails' friends. But Amy wasn't like everyone else. Before the vixen knew it, Amy had pulled her into a warm embrace. "You're family now" she stated. "And I'm sure we're going to be the bestest friends"

Fifi smiled wider, the first proper smile that Tails had seen. She could no longer control it, her smile remained on her face the entire night and Tails could not be more grateful to Amy. She spent most of her time with her, telling her the stories of their missions and joking around. Fifi's personality expanded so much after Amy's approach. And soon after the party, they began to meet up, go shopping, have sleepovers.

"I really like Amy, she made me so relaxed. She's such a lovely person"

Tails smiled at this. Indeed she is. After all, Amy was the one to change the most in their group. She became a mother of two, Elise and Aurora.

A year after meeting Fifi, Amy became pregnant with Elise. Because of this, the two were inseparable, as were Tails and Sonic. Once Elise was born, both Fifi and Tails became an Auntie and Uncle. It warmed their hearts. Elise was a bright little blue hedgehog, though she did have a temper at times. Obviously this came from her mother. She had the same three bangles like her mother, but similar three quills like her father, that ever so slightly pointed upwards instead of down.

She was Sonic and Amy's world, till she had to share that position with her younger sister. 3 years after Elise, came Aurora Rose. A baby pink hedgehog with the most beautiful dark green eyes. If she didn't have Sonic's identical spines, she would have looked the double of Amy. However the personality was much different. She was adventurous, high-strung and cocky much to Sonic's displeasure.

Tails could imagine them now, sitting in the church, fidgeting and creating havoc. This suddenly brought his attention back to the room. He sat down on the chair and clasped his hands together. His gloves were sticking to his hands from the sweat. He was nervous about this. But who wouldn't be?

"Tails?" his eyes glances up at the closed door and watches as the tall blue hedgehog entered, shutting it behind him. He too was wearing a suit, done up at the buttons with a white shirt underneath, he looked the business! "Are you ready buddy?"

"Yeah, give me a minute"

"Your not backing out are ya?" Sonic wonders, concern flooding his face. "I know it's scary but the adrenaline afterwards is amazing!" he smirks at his pal, giving him a boost of confidence.

"I'm not. I was just thinking"

"Thinking? Cant that wait till your back in your workshop?" the blue hedgehog asks, with a soft pinch of sarcasm. "I mean- we're about to have a wedding"

"I know, I was just thinking about what happens after the wedding…your children" he turns away, embarrassed. "My life is going to change completely now. Soon I'll probably be a dad"

"I know, it's terrifying. But if I can do it, you can too" he places his trademark thumb up and winks. "Now let's get out there and have ourselves a wedding!"

XXX

Out of the study room, was the large church room where everyone sat in rows waiting for it to begin. Many of their friends had turned up for this moment, including ones that hadn't known Tails for long such as Jet, Storm and Wave. Even Blaze and Silver decided to turn up. However those riders sat at the back, away from the bubbly atmosphere.

"Mom, I'm bored" a blue hedgehog whined, as she stood up on the wooden bench, looking out at the crowd of people behind her. She stares over innocently and catches a glimpse of Knuckles and quickly waves.

"Elise, sit down" the mother orders, reaching for her hand. The little hedgehog is quickly pulled back down on her seat and frowned upon. "You promised you'll be good for Uncle Tails today"

"But mom-" this results in a disappointed stare, which causes Elise to pause, huffing under her breath. Beside the young child, was her sister who sat patiently, swinging her little legs back and forth, with her hands in her lap, clutching to her small teddy bear. Her eyes scanned the room, not fully understanding the impact on today's event. But she did as her mother and father told her. To sit still and be quiet.

"Mom…where's dad?" Elise questions, peeking back up on her knees to search the room. "How come he gets to go?"

"He's just getting your Uncle Tails out of the dresser, he'll be back in a minute"

"I want to go see him" she says, standing back up on her seat. "Look mom- Knucks is over there" she calls out, waving again at Knuckles, who this time, catching her gaze.

"Ellie sweetie, sit down" Cream tells her, pulling her back down on her seat. "You don't want to upset your mommy do you?" Elise flops back down on her seat and looks up at the rabbit sat beside her. Luckily for Amy, Cream offered to sit next to Elise to 'keep her in check' as it were. She knew how she could be after all those times baby-sitting her while her parents went out for a quiet getaway.

Elise remains seated for a split second, her attention turning to the door of the dressing room opening and her father and Tails walking out. Elise watches them eagerily, as they step to the altar and talk, laughter pouring from their mouths.

"Mom, what's dad doing?" she asks, distracting her mother's conversation with a friend of hers. Amy flinches by her daughter's voice, apologizing to Blaze and turning round.

"What's wrong Ellie?" she questions, slightly irritated by Elise's non-stop chatter.

"What's _my_ dad doing up there?" she points to her father, turning her attention to the direction of her daughter's finger.

"Giving your Uncle Tails a confidence boost" she answers. Elise pulls a baffled look, but chooses to accept that reply while Amy turns back round to continue her conversation with Blaze who sits behind her along with Silver.

"I absolutely love children" the purple cat exclaims. "How old are they both?" she asks, fully interested in the sudden change of topic.

"Elise is 5 now and little Aurora is 3" Amy states, smiling down at Aurora, who perks up by the sound of her name. "Aurora hunny, say hello to Blaze"

Aurora tiptoes up to greet the purple cat, but shyly hides beside her mother, blushing red. She shows her teddy and smiles.

"Hello"

"Hello beautiful, who do we have here?" Blaze greets, pointing to her brown teddy bear. Aurora clutches it tightly, looking up at her mother for guidance.

"Lulu" she answers sweetly. Blaze studies it and smiles. The brown bear was wearing a tiny little blue bow on the top of her head, matching her frilly blue dress.

"What a lovely name, did you pick that name?" Blaze wonders. Aurora says nothing, but nods slowly. Her attention distracted in a instant when her father joins the row, taking a seat next to her mother. Her eyes light up and she quickly climbs over her mother to reach him.

"Aura!" he calls out, unexpected to see her pounce into his arms.

"Daddy" she wimpers, hugging him tightly. "Daddy" she snuggles into his chest and sits happily on his lap turning to her mother with a smile. "Mommy, lulu" she hands out her teddy to her mother and cuddles into Sonic, before finally the wedding begins. Everyone goes silent as the music on the piano starts to play.

Tails stands up tall, his hands clutched around his back as he stares out to the double doors at the end of the room. His nerves getting the better of him. His legs tremble and his heart pounds.

The doors open and a bright light is revealed, as the bride appears, grasping onto her collection of flowers. She walks down the aisle, her peering eyes avoiding everyone's stares but Tails.

She reaches the altar and steps up, beside her lover before allowing the ceremony to begin…at last.


	2. Elise & Aurora

_**Hello Readers- I'm back again, spamming you all with my stories! Here is another story, but much different to my others. It's future Sonic with kids! Can you imagine him with kids? Surely I could, hence this story. Hope you enjoy.**_

 _ **I only own Fifi the vixen, Elise and Aurora.**_

 _ **I dont own any other sonic characters.**_

 _ **oxoxo**_

* * *

Chapter One

-Elise and Aurora-

The wedding had finished with those last words. "I now pronounce you, husband and wife" and with another second spare, Tails reached his new bride and kissed her romantically. Butterflies fluttering in his stomach as he held her close. Everyone clapped, as they released, holding hands and walking down the aisle together as a married couple.

It brought tears to people's eyes. But those soon faded away after they left for the reception. The room itself was massive and tables were all set up around the room, with a dancefloor in the center.

"Mom look…they have a chocolate foundation" Elise pointed out.

"Fountain hunny" the mother corrected as she took a seat down at one of the tables. Sonic followed her, with Aurora in his arms. She glued to him and shyly hid her face in his fur chest, hoping to avoid everyone. "Sonic, did you want me to take Aura of your hands, so you can go speak with everyone?" Amy asked, turning back to him. He shakes his head, holding his daughter tighter.

"I'll take her round with me, I'm sure everyone is dying to meet her" he starts to head off, but is stopped by his oldest.

"I wanna come too dad!" Elise begs, standing to his side. "Please"

"Come on then, let's go meet everyone" he takes out his hand and Elise clamps it tight as she skips away with her father, who keeps his other hand tightly round his other daughter. They wonder round, firstly meeting Jet and Wave. They sat close together, Wave causally sipping from her wine glass.

"Sonic! Long time no see" Jet announces, standing up to greet him. Sonic releases his hand from Elise and brings it in for a handshake. "Good to see you"

"And you Jet" Sonic nods to his side and smiles. "And you Wave"

"Hello Sonic" she says, waving. He looks back up at Jet and releases his hand, falling down to his side, while Elise holds onto his leg. She looks up at the green hawk and eyes him strangely. He seemed like some kind of racer to her, with his goggles on his head and a fast talker.

"Still racing then I take it?" Sonic pipes up.

"Oh I am though I'm going solo. Storm decided to settle down and Wave well…" Jet looks down at Wave and smirks evilly. "She's living life one wave at a time- but what about you! Father of the year! I'm zonked" he chuckled. "Could never thought I'll see the day! And yet here you are…what happened to 'too fast to settle down'?"

"That was a long time ago" Sonic says in his defense. "Since that I married Amy and well…" he looks down at Elise and smirks.

"You married Amy?!"

"I did" he admits proudly.

The green hawk is gob-smacked, as is Wave who attempts to look down at the little blue hedgehog, who was now hiding away from them both behind her father.

"Well congradulations, you've succeeded in life. You two made a pretty good couple" Wave mumbles, a sweet smile on her face. "And I thought you was too stubborn for your own good" she sniggers.

"But Wave- they populated!" Jet claims, his eyes popping from his sockets. "Sonic the hedgehog actually has kids!"

"I do, this one here is Elise" Sonic introduces, wriggling away from his oldest daughter. "A right trouble maker she is" he smirks, causing Elise to blush bright red. "And this one is Aurora" he peeps down at the bundle of joy in his arms, but she makes no attempt to peek out.

"You can certainly tell there Amy's" Jet coos. "In fact they both look like you too"

"Duh Jet" Wave groans. "So where is Amy? I havent seen her in so long" Wave asks, searching the room.

"She's on the table with Cream and Fifi, go and say hi. I'm sure she'll love to see you both" Sonic mutters. Wave does so, standing up and making her way over to the table. Elise watches with caution before noticing her father wander off to another set of friends. This group of friends in particular, she had met before. A large green crocodile with a loud mouth, with his two sidekicks. Elise seemed to like Charmy the bee, but the other two she was rather feared off.

She attempts to get close to her father, but by this point they're all in a deep conversation about someone called Chris. She didn't quite understand this, but when she looked up at her father. He showed so much happiness, re-living the glory days as they put it. But everyone was shocked to see herself and her young sister. No one knew it was possible.

"Hey kiddo"

Elise looks up, her smile widens from the appearance of Knuckles. He kneels down to greet her, resulting in a hug.

"Knucks!" she giggles. "I saw you!" she tells him. "I waved at you"

"I know I saw you…was you misbehaving?" he asks, lifting his eyebrow in suspicion.

"No, I was being good" she lied, avoiding his stare.

"That's not what Cream told me" he tells her. "Where's your mom?"

They turn their attention to Amy, who was now knelt down at a table speaking with Sonia, who seemed rather upset. Elise watched keenly at the two hedgehogs. Auntie Sonia looked as if she had been crying and her mother was quickly trying to comfort her. She wondered deeply and before she knew it, her little feet started to take her forward.

"Mom"

The female hedgehogs looks over in a instant, Sonia quickly wiping her eyes and faking a wide smile on her face.

"Look at my gorgeous niece!" she bellowed, holding her hands out. "Come give your auntie a big hug!" quick enough Amy moved aside for Elise to run in, hugging her tightly. "How's my favourite oldest niece?"

"I'm ok…dad was taking me round to see everyone. I met Jet" she announced, turning back to her mother.

"That's just one of many friends your dad has" Sonia mumbles, smiling. "You haven't met them all"

"And you probably never will meet them all" Amy added, smirking. They are silent for a moment, as Elise snuggles with her auntie Sonia before they continue to speak about their previous topic, believing that Elise wouldn't actually understand.

"What am I going to do?" Sonia says.

"Just tell him, I'm sure he will understand. Do what's right for you and the rest will follow" Amy replies, shrugging her shoulders. "You'll regret it later on if you don't tell him"

"And what about Sonic?"

"There's not much he can do, besides I'll persuade him" Amy smirks at this, with a teasy look causing Sonia to giggle massively. Still, Elise didn't understand. But she was sure that with that teasy look she pulled at her father last time- resulted in the appearance of her younger sister. Surely she didn't want that.

As the night went on, everyone enjoyed themselves. People danced. People drank. People embarassed themselves and so on so forth. Overall it was a good night. Amy and Fifi sat on the table, there whole night consisting of Sonic and Tails drunk talking about them, but it was rather funny. Elise was dancing with Cream on the dance floor, along with many others. But someone was missing.

Aurora.

Amy perked up from her chair, her eyes scanning the room in fear. Where did her tiny daughter disappear too? She looked around in fear. There was no sign of her. She noted Sonic in the distance, round a table with Tails and Knuckles and a few others and slipped over to his ear. She didn't want to make a scene.

"Aurora?" He mumbled, looking up at pleding eyes. "I haven't seen her, I thought she was with you"

"No, I saw her with you" Amy says softly. Sonic arose from his table, clutching his wife before wondering into the center of the room. He stared around like a preditor searching for his prey, but there was no luck. "Sonic…"

"We'll find her Ames, don't worry"

The mother panicked, her heart aching and her hands quivering. To lose something was bad, but loosing a child was more mortifiying. She could even tell that the blue hedgehog himself was determined to find her.

The parents searched everywhere, until Tails piped up.

"Sonic, Amy"

Their names caused them to flip round.

"Your little sleeping beauty's over here" quickly Amy ran to her, catching a glimpse of her pink fur. She had coiled herself up into a ball with her teddy as a pillow and fast asleep underneath a small coffee table.

Amy got down and burrowed her up into her arms, whispering to her sweetly. The little hedgehog wriggled gently, slightly soft mumbles made Amy slowly let out a sigh of relief.

"Sonic, think I'm going to head back" she said sadly. "It's late…even for me"

"Ok Ames, I'll head back too"

"No, stay" she whispers.

"I'm not leaving you to go home by yourself" he smirks, "I'm coming too"

XXX

People leave, waving goodbye and hugging their friends, bidding till they see them again. Amy held Aurora tightly, hugging her friends goodbye, while Sonic and Elise wait to head home.

"I'll see you soon Amy dear" Vanilla chimes. "It was so good seeing you all"

"And you Vanilla"

They wave goodbye and the hedgehogs walk out, slowly for Sonic's disliking. It was crystal clear night and Elise was still hyper as anything. She ran on the path, hopping and jumping, even singing to herself. Her parents follow behind her, smiling at her with amusement.

"I told you not to give her cherryade" Amy mutters.

"I didn't know she'll be this…exciteable" the father admits, shrugging. "I'm going to have to think of a way to get her to sleep tonight" he places his hand on his head and stratches his ear, unsure of his ideas.

"At least everyone had a good time"

"They did, your wedding planning went extremely well" Sonic says smiling wider. "And the kids were surprisingly really good"

"You wait till we have more" Amy giggles, this causes him to choke.

"More? You want more?"

"Not us, everyone else. Soon Fifi and Tails will be having children…could you imagine, a playmate for our babies" Amy cooed. "Wait…do you want more?"

"No…I-"

"Sonic" her sweet mild voice causes him to look at her, a blush appearing on his face. "I told you before, if it happens then it happens…if it doesn't then it doesn't"

He smiles at this. Amy always planned ahead with things, but when it came to children, not once did she expect to be expecting. Finding out about Elise made them both jump in shock, not one of them knowing anything about parenthood. But she always remained calm about it. She never planned to have a family, nor did she expect it. But she was blessed. When Elise was born, they couldn't have ever imagined that they both created such a sweet innocent child. After all, they never had any contraception since they started their affair, they just let nature take it's course.

As for Aurora, Sonic assumed she had something to do with it. But she kept it quiet for as long as possible. After all, Elise was a handful as a baby. Her constant cries and her temper tantrums were enough for Sonic to run off to escape. Poor Amy had to stay behind and comfort the child but this made things worse.

At the age of 2, Elise was wild, demanding and bossy. She would run off and Amy would have to hunt down to find her. But after finding out about her pregnancy with Aurora, she took matters into her own hands. Her and Sonic had been arguing too much those months and Amy knew that adding another child to the problem was just going to make things worse, so she kept it her secret.

Until of course her bump showed. She remembered how angry Sonic was with her for keeping this whole thing a secret. He couldn't deal with the amount of stress, but Fifi and Tails kindly offered to take Elise of their hands, to re-build their relationship before Aurora was born. For the sake of their family. Luckily it worked.

But Amy couldn't go through that again, could she?


End file.
